Assassins In Love
by Luck01
Summary: Lightning x Noctis fiction.  sorry I suck at summarizing  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

She was waiting for her prey. She was a shadow in the darkness of the night, only the moon's light shinned the dark streets of the kingdom of Lucis. She was an assassin given the honor of killing the king. Giovanni Caelum. She smirked and gladly accepted the task. Oh how she loved hearing the screams and cries of people dying. The blood being spilled on the floor, her strawberry blonde hair covered in her victims blood, it all made her smile in pleasure.

Her clear sapphire eyes glowed and she moved her position once she heard footsteps. She knew all she needed to know so she could complete every mission given to her successfully, oh and blood will be unclouded. A lot of blood, the way she always liked it. Voices were heard and she had her knife in her right hand, clutching it tightly, she heard voices and once they were close to her…

"So yeah, keep your guard up, rookie." said one man.

"Sir!" said the other.

The next thing that happened, well lets just say she was smiling to her outcome. Her hands were covered in blood, bloody red. She walked away, leaving the bloody corpses of full grown and trained soldiers dead in the floor, with knifes stuck to their necks.

"I love my job," said the pink haired girl.

She climbed the window and opened it slowly and quietly.

She opened a large black door which read 'PRIVATE'. She slowly opened the door without making a single sound and grabbed her gun. She walked quietly and saw a sleeping figure in a couch. She walked closer to the figure and looked at the picture that was given to her. The resemblances of the picture and this sleeping person were exact.

She pointed the gun on the person's head and had a finger on the trigger.

"This is the end of your rule over this kingdom," she said.

"Hump," she heard.

Her eyes widen with shock when she was flung over the couch.

"Ugh," she winced in pain.

Never in her life of doing this did she feel pain.

"Who the hell are you," said the man.

"The person who is going to kick your ass!" she said and flung her right foot at his face.

He dodged with ease, moving his head a side, he grabbed her by her arm and twisted it.

"AHHH!" she yelled in pain.

It was to much for her to take, she was about t give up when suddenly. The giant door was opened and a teenage boy around her age of 18 appeared, his hair was spiked in the back but flat in the front, it was the color of dark blue. What caught her attention the most was his eyes, the most amazing shade of blue she had ever seen.

"Father, what is going on?" yelled the boy.

He moved his eyes from his father to her.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Noctis you are about to learn how you take no crap from anyone!" said Giovanni Caelum.

"Father," is all he said, as he watched his father twist the girl's right arm around.

"AHHH!" she yelled.

Noctis's eyes opened wide as he saw this beautiful woman screaming in pain, her eyes were opened wide and she looked as if she were about to cry.

"Enough!" yelled Noctis.

Noctis had summoned a sword from the air and slashed his father in the back. He grabbed the woman in his arms and smirked at the bleeding figure of his old man. How long he loathed all his hatred over the man in front of him, he always wanted to attack him. Now he had the chance to get rid off him for good.

"Noctis what hell are you doing?" yelled Giovanni.

"The thing I should have done long ago!" Noctis said healing the woman in his arms.

"What…are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping you," Noctis responded.

"But… why?" she asked again.

"Because like you, I have always wanted to kill the bastard in front of us right now." Noctis replied.

She moved her right arm to see if it was healed. She was able to it freely, she got up on her own to legs and pulled out her gun blade.

"Didn't think I had to use this blade," she said.

She had it in its blade form and Noctis had his blade to his side ready for attack.

"Noctis, you dare betray your father!" Giovanni said.

"You were never my father," said Noctis.

She watched their little fight and charged towards Giovanni. She swung but it was useless, the old king would dodge the attacks. Then she was pulled back and Noctis's arm was around her neck.

"What are you…" She said.

"Shush," he said.

She just nodded in response, she blushed as Noctis's hand snaked lower to her chest. She tried backing away but she was actually enjoying it. He pulled her closer to his body so there wasn't any room for her to move. She looked away from him and back at her target, Giovanni Caelum was surrounded by weapons.

"Noctis!" yelled the king.

"Shut up you old bastard," Noctis said, "it's about time someone taught you a lesson."

He snapped his fingers and the weapons went through the kings body, destroying him. Her eyes were widen and she had her mouth open in shock. She thought it was all over, but then the body moved.

"What?" she said.

She looked at the young prince, he was as shocked as she was.

"No fucking way!" he said.

"Please let go of me," she said.

He looked at her and did as she said. She had her gun blade gripped in her hand and rushed toward the body lying on the floor. She switched it to gun form and shot at the body, the blood form the king hitting the floor and her clothing. She switched it to blade form and slice the body to finish him off. His blood was now on her face, and she smiled as she say the blood on the floor. She looked at Noctis and she was surprised at his look.

He was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Why am I smiling, because that bastard is finally dead, out of my life." he responded.

Noctis walked over to the pink haired girl and held her face with one hand and pulled it closer to his.

"What's your name?" he asked, his breathe hitting her face.

"L…Lightning," she managed to say.

She blushed when he pulled her closer to him. He smirked at her and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes were widen and her blush grew much more and her face felt hotter. His lips were soft against hers and she thought she would have pulled away but instead she kissed him back. She closed her eyes and let his tongue explore her mouth. She placed her hands around his neck and he had his around her waist, pulling her closer to him so she wouldn't run away, not that she wanted to. After tonight, her life would change for either the best or the worst…


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning P.O.V.

I was enjoying this little, how can I call it, connection I had with this prince. I felt both his hands go under my skin tight shirt and grab at my breast. My face grew hotter than it should. I let him explore me, as if I were being mind controlled by his handsomeness. I thought for a second. GOD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I didn't pull away because, well, when he was holding me in his hands it felt like I was floating in the air. And God did it feel good! His hands squeezed and I moaned a bit. Which I think made him smirk. I was then pushed to the wall and he placed his body onto mine, pinning me to the wall.

"What?" I said in shock.

I was blushing even more when I felt him move my head and lick my neck with his hot tongue, moving up. I had to use my hands to keep me up, my legs were failing on me, but he also hold me up when he gripped my arms, hard. I gulped when he moved closer to my lips. He licked my lips as in an attempt to get in. I opened my mouth and his tongue went inside, exploring once again. I moaned in pleasure, then I remembered I had to report back to base for my payment.

I pushed him away and I looked for a way to get out. I saw that the window was opened -how convenient- and she jumped out of it. Running away I ran towards a corner, panting, and I looked at the figure looking out the widow.

"I…will never… fall in love." I told myself.

I walked away toward the base, which was a long walk away. I couldn't stop thinking about him…


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis's P.O.V.

That girl she jumped out the fucking window? What the HELL! Damn but she kisses so freaking good! Just the thought of me making love with that beautiful woman made me groan. I need to possess her, to claim her as mine, MAKE her mine! She is crazy, like me! -Yeah they're crazy!- She was here to murder/ assassinate my father, that old bastard deserved to die, after what he did. I ran towards the window, stuck my head out and looked around, left to right, but she was nowhere to be found. I pulled my head back in a closed the window, but I didn't lock it. No I did not, just incase my beautiful pet wanted to return to her second home. She will always be welcomed here as long as I am prince, and if I get something in return from her. I will make sure, if she comes back, that she will be screaming my name all night long! My eyes changed to red, as my lust for her grew more and more. God I can imagine it already. I can hear her moaning and screaming my name, begging for more, naked in my bed, pulling herself closer to me, kissing me with her soft red lips. Damn all this thinking was making me horny!

"Damn!" I said.

I opened the door and walked out towards my room, which was like ten doors down this stupid hallway. I heard talking coming from his room.

"What the…" was all I said before I was pulled inside the room.

"Noctis!" said a voice sounding a lot like Prompto.


End file.
